


Warmth

by omnishamblessss



Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Final Fantasy X spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, Zanarkand (Final Fantasy X Series), fun fact: this is the very first fic i've ever written, i did some small edits here and there but it's mostly untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: As the party approaches the ruins of Zanarkand, Tidus contemplates the impending end of their journey in a moment of respite. Even with faltering hopes, he still won't give up on changing her fate... Yuna helps.
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118933





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reupload from my main Tumblr blog (on which ironically I'm less active than the multifandom side blog these days, but moving everything would be too much of a pain because I have too many things), just to have all my stuff in the same place.
> 
> This was actually inspired by an Amano artwork that you can find here: https://fluffybuttarts.tumblr.com/post/3002213224/tidus-and-yuna-amano

The sight of Zanarkand usually brought Tidus joy; not this time. The ruins showed no signs of life, and the thought of what would happen to Yuna there only made it worse. There was no doubt that it wasn't his Zanarkand, the city that never slept, with the huge blitzball stadium all lit up and the crowds cheering on him and his team.

Then again... He had seen his Zanarkand in that dream, or hallucination, or whatever the heck that was. Just who was that kid? And why had he said that Tidus was a dream?

 _It was just a dream,_ he told himself. But was it?

A soft voice interrupted his musings:"Can't sleep?".

He looked up at Yuna, who waved and smiled at him. Her eyes didn't smile, though: the sight of Zanarkand had affected everyone (even Rikku wasn't her usual cheerful self), but Yuna more than anyone else. For obvious reasons he tried not to think about.

Trying not to give up the nature of his thoughts, he feigned carelessness, saying:"Just watching the scenery". He shifted his weight, about to get up, but Yuna shook her head and sat next to him.

"It's pretty," she mumbled, absentmindedly, staring off somewhere in the distance.

"Not quite what my old man told you about, though..." said Tidus, flashes of his Zanarkand mingling with those distant ruins. 

"Yeah, your Zanarkand sounds... happier".

He remembered all the times she'd said she'd like to go to his city. Back on the S.S. Liki, at Macalania Spring... And how he wanted it to come true... Maybe they'd still find a way: after all, he'd promised he wouldn't let her die. But the sight of those ruins meant they were almost out of time.

"It was". He quickly corrected himself:"Is. It is happier".

_Yeah, like I believe that..._

Yuna leaned against his shoulder. "I'd like to go there".

He said nothing, putting his arm around her. She was warm, which was nice with the chilly breeze of the night. Only then did he notice he had goosebumps.

She shifted closer to him, whispering:"Tell me about Zanarkand one more time, like that then we can both get some sleep".

He held her tighter, trying to keep them both warm. "So, where to begin? Zanarkand is a very big city, you know".

Yuna giggled. "How big?".

He frowned, trying to think about how to explain it to Yuna. "Imagine Luca, but ten times bigger!".

"That's really big... Well, let's hear about the stadium! The one that lights up at night, where your Abes play. Is it true that the people that gather there are at least ten thousand?".

"Yeah, and sometimes more! Zanarkand's a crowded city, and blitzball is, like, one of the biggest events there!".

In the midst of going on and on about the stadium, his team and so many of the games he'd played back in Zanarkand, it occurred to him that Yuna had asked him about the city as a way of keeping both their minds off from what was to come.

_Yuna... Always cheering me up when her own problems are so much worse._

Eventually, her voice started trailing off into sleep as she mumbled:"Tell me about your home".

And just as he was telling her about the stunning sight of the city lights reflected in the water from his houseboat, he looked down and saw her fast asleep. A smile flashed on his face: she was so cute when she slept...

His heart ached at the thought that soon the pilgrimage would end. He pulled her closer, careful not to wake her up, so they could both enjoy each other's warmth, for whatever little time they might have left. The stars looked so different than that night at the spring. So distant... Maybe it was because back then he had more time, and higher hopes. But he wouldn't give up. Even if it meant not defeating Sin, he wouldn't stand by and watch as Yuna threw her life away in the endless spiral of death. He'd find a way to break the cycle, and then they'd be free. No matter what that weird kid told him in his hallucination, everything would be fine.

He glanced one last time at Yuna, who smiled peacefully in her sleep, perhaps dreaming of a world like Zanarkand, without Sin, where everyone would be free to live their lives. Yes, he had to find another way to defeat Sin. And she'd live her life as she wished, not be forced to throw it away. 


End file.
